A Party to remember
by wert200024
Summary: Everyone knows when L and Light are at a party the will surprise you Lxlight


**Dont own death note or the song I am using **

**first songfic I am so excited!**

The task force was hanging around a small table eating cake and in L's case more cake! They were at a party with all the death note characters attending, even BB. Anyways Matsuda was talking about how his aunt could sing really well and how he wanted to be like her "do any of you guys sing" almost everyone looked at Matsuda as if he was crazy the only people who didn't say they couldn't sing in the small group was L and Light. "so what about you guys" Matsuda addressed L and light excitedly. Just as the boys were about to reply Mello jumped up onto the stage that was put in the party room **(for purposes unknown to a lot of people) **and shouted "who wants wants to sing!" Light smirked and ran off to back stage followed closely by L. Mello stopped screaming for people to come onstage when he noticed something from backstage he ran back there for a few moments, but when he came out he had a predatory smirk on his face "we have some volunteers" he said cackling and ran off stage. The lights grew dim and every one sat down at a table waiting for the performance to start. Faint music started and to everyone surprise L walked on stage all in blue **(his costume looks like the costume in the cover image also lights****)**

and started singing, and his voice was beautiful

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

then Light entered and when he started to sing **(lights voice was unsurprisingly also fabulous)** L completely stopped moving his side of the stage turned dark

"_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back  
Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"_

When light stopped singing L's side of the stage lightened and L started to move and sing while light was the motionless one.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

The role was switched once again and Light started to sing

"_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna"_

Both sung the first line of L's verse this time as they were doing so they locked hands and when light froze L continued to sing and never let go of lights hands for the duration of the verse

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

As the song came to a close both singers leaned in and melded there lips together L's hands went around lights neck and lights arms hugged him by the waist. Then the lights went completely dark and when they flickered on L and Light were no where to be found, and the whole party was in a shocked silence... _  
_

**This song was I love the way you lie one of my all time favorite songs, also this song reminds me of LxLight in a way so I decided to make this... also I obviously don't own this song Eminem and ****Rihanna Do so I dont wanna get sued, also if you have never listened to this song GO ON YOUTUBE AND DO SO!**

** Bye **


End file.
